Advance of technology has made electronic devices indispensable in the life of modern people. Nowadays most people rely on various types of electronic devices to handle all sorts of matters in life efficiently. At present electronic devices are not limited to be used in a single place like in the past. Portable electronic products are widely available now that greatly enhance people's work efficiency. But the portable electronic products like a notebook computer are quite heavy and troublesome for people to carry around that become a burden for most people, or even have the risk of straining people's muscles after carrying it for a long time. To alleviate user's burden, thinner and lighter portable electronic products have become a prevailing design trend in recent years.
The structure of an electronic device generally includes a base, a display panel that can be flipped to open or close against the base and a hinge structure to pivotally connect to the base and display panel. More specifically, a conventional display panel as disclosed in TW patent No. M290569 is a liquid crystal display comprising a frame, a holding rack, a liquid crystal screen and a rear cover. The liquid crystal screen is installed in the frame. The holding rack is installed between one side of the liquid crystal screen and the frame. The frame is installed on the rear cover. The holding rack has a plurality of holding slots run through by a plurality of fastening elements to fasten the holding rack to the frame. TW patent No. M302711 discloses another type of liquid crystal display which comprises a frame, a liquid crystal screen, a first holding rack, a second holding rack, at least one slider and a rear cover. The first and second holding racks are fastened to the frame. The liquid crystal screen has one side fastened to the first holding rack. The rear cover is latched on the frame. The slider is slidably installed on the second holding rack. The liquid crystal screen has another side fastened to the slider which in turn is fastened to the frame via a fastening element. All the aforesaid display panels are assembled via a front cover, a rear cover, at least one frame and a liquid crystal screen. The fastening structures of the liquid crystal screens thus formed are quite complex and complicated in assembly and operation, hence production costs are higher and production efficiency is lower. Moreover, as the display module has to be held via the front cover and rear cover, thus the thickness is greater. All these make the requirements of thinner and lighter design more difficult or even impossible.
To resolve the aforesaid problems, the Inventor has proposed a novel frame disclosed in TW patent No. M430140 which comprises an assembly portion and a base rack at a lower end of the assembly portion. The assembly portion includes a first bridge portion. The base rack has a coupling portion corresponding to the first bridge portion, a bushing located inside the coupling portion and a pintle inserted into the bushing. As the assembly portion functions as a frame for the display module and a front cover and a rear cover, and they are assembled by stacking, the space for the front cover and rear cover to hold the display module can be saved. But for wiring arrangement in such a structure, the wires run through the pintle, bushing and coupling portion to connect to the display module without being held. As a result, the wires are prone to be squeezed and moved or even bent during repetitive open and close of the display screen to result in damage of the wires and shorten the lifespan thereof.